Monsoon
by Nox.LadyOfDarkness
Summary: Draco una vez conoció le amor, pero así como llegó, también le fue arrebatado. One shot, songfic basado en la canción "Monsoon" de la banda Tokio Hotel... ¿Qué hará Draco ahora que ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez fue importante?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros, excepto los creados por mi.

Historia basada en _Monsoon, _canción de Tokio Hotel.

* * *

Luego de la calma venía la tormenta, o eso era lo que siempre le había dicho y no había querido creer hasta ese día. Llovía profusamente, como si el cielo se quisiera caer a pedazos luego de saber lo que había sucedido.

Hacía tan solo unas semanas estaba disfrutando de las playas de Santorini junto a ella, junto a su amante prohibida, su amor etéreo.

¿Cuándo se había esfumado todo? ¿Cuándo?

El verano había llegado a su fin, ahora solo sentía la lluvia, el frío, la insoportable brisa helada recorrerle el cuerpo mientras observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, la solitaria habitación que le pertenecía a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

***Flash Back***

_-Esto es más que peligroso. Es… es suicidio – comenzó a decir una joven de ojos tan azules como el mar que se extendía ante ellos._

_-No nos va a pasar nada – susurró el joven rubio que le abrazaba por la cintura._

_-Esto es lo más tonto que hayamos hecho – prosiguió la joven._

_-Shh… – siseó colocándole un dedo sobre los labios._

_-Pero…_

_-Shh… Estamos de vacaciones – sentenció el rubio sin dejar paso a discusiones._

_-Hay una guerra allá afuera, ¿y no te preocupa? – dijo la joven alarmada._

_-¿Y qué más da la guerra si estoy aquí contigo? – replicó haciendo que ella quedara de frente a él – ¿Qué más da el mundo si te tengo a ti?_

_Una brisa recorrió el lugar, llevando hasta ellos el olor a sal del océano; bajo el tibio sol de verano que se escondía tímidamente en el horizonte, ambos se besaron tiernamente a la vez que la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos._

***Fin Flash Back***

Debió hacerle caso, ella ya no estaba, se había ido para siempre. Para jamás regresar.

Tuvo que agarrarse al umbral de la puerta para no dejarse caer. ¡Dios, cómo la extrañaba!

Necesitaba de ella para no morir, para existir, para ser algo. Estrujó entre sus dedos el último regalo que ella le había dado, una cinta violeta que antes solía recoger sus dorados cabellos, esa cinta que ella había amarrado amorosamente a su muñeca mientras le decía con voz infantil que ese era el lazo que siempre les uniría.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea la muerte desdeñosa que sea la había quitado!

Maldita muerte, ella había sido la encargada de quitarle de sus brazos a su niñita adorada, a la razón de su existencia, a su universo.

Salió a la calle, la lluvia le empapaba completamente sin embargo eso a él no le importaba, tenía que dejarse calar los huesos por el frío para poder sentirse vivo de nuevo, quería renunciar a la vida pero le daba miedo el no poder encontrarse con ella, le atemorizaba tan solo pensar en que ella estaría en un lugar hermoso, y que él jamás pudiese acceder a dicho lugar.

La noche era totalmente oscura, como si pudiera sentir los ánimos del joven errante en busca de su destino.

***Flash Back***

_-Esto es, en definitiva, un acto suicida – murmuró la joven ojiazul negando lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Otra vez con el mismo tema… – suspiró el joven cansinamente._

_-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – se disculpó ella._

_-Nicky preciosa, ¿podrías, no sé… dejar de pensar en eso por tan solo unos minutos? – suplicó el rubio juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho._

_-Mmmm… No puedo – se rindió ella luego de cerrar los ojos por unos instantes._

_-¿Ni siquiera por mi? – susurró el rubio besando delicadamente el cuello de la joven, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda._

_-¿Eh…? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, después de perder la concentración – Pequeño tramposo – le reprochó._

_-¿Yo? – murmuró el rubio con falsa inocencia, rozando sus labios cuidadosamente sobre el cuello de ella._

_-S… Si… Tú… – suspiró ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la poca cordura que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él._

_-¿Aún sigues pensando que esto es un acto suicida? – murmuró él seductoramente, a la vez que sus manos sujetaban por la cintura a la joven, y la atraía a su cuerpo._

_-S… Si… La… la gue… guerra… – balbuceó ella cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación._

_-¿Qué tal ahora? – susurró con voz seductora pasando sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la ojiazul y acariciando su espalda suavemente._

_-E… Eres un… un manipulador… Draco… – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos._

_-Gracias._

***Fin Flash Back***

Ella sabía que no era la primera vez que él estaría con una mujer, pero él sabía que era la primera vez de su ángel adorado, temía lastimarla pero quería hacerla suya con toda su alma, quería que fuera suya y de nadie más.

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente como un torrente imparable, podía verla nuevamente pero debía sentirla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo lleno de esa vitalidad y esa energía tan características en ella. Su mente le llevó de inmediato al día en que la había hecho suya, podía sentir entre sus manos su cuerpo etéreo, la suavidad de sus caricias, la calidez de su piel que en un pestañeo fue reemplazada por el frío y austero recuerdo de la muerte consumiendo su cuerpo, su alma inocente.

¡Maldita la noche en que habían dejado entrar a la muerte por la ventana!

***Flash Back***

_-Nicky… __Nicky, ¿dónde estás?__– llamó Draco preguntándose si se trataba de una nueva broma de ella – Preciosa, por favor, no me gusta que juegues de esta forma._

_-Nicky… Preciosa, estás comenzando a asustarme._

_Un ruido dentro de la habitación le hizo sobresaltarse, eso no estaba para nada bien; el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora, un extraño sentimiento le invadió el pecho, su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, corrió hacia la habitación desesperadamente, con un horrible presentimiento oprimiéndole el corazón. _

_La escena que había frente a sus ojos era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad: Nicky estaba tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo inerte descansaba sobre un inmenso charco de sangre, de su boca salían dos hilillos de sangre y, sus ojos azules sorprendidos por una muerte súbita, le miraban directamente a él._

_Draco se sostuvo del umbral de la puerta y se deslizó por él hasta tocar el suelo. _

_¡No! Eso NO podía estarle sucediendo a él._

_Se arrastró como pudo hasta Nicky, la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, aún estaba tibia, pero aún así podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por la espalda de la joven y empapaba su regazo._

_-Nicky__… ¡__Nicky! Nicky, por favor no me hagas esto, quédate a mi lado – suplicó Draco con desesperación, no podía perderla, no quería – ¡Nicky, por favor!_

***Fin Flash Back***

Esa noche, la muerte desdeñosa se la había arrebatado de los brazos.

Esa noche, todo su mundo había muerto junto con ella.

Esa noche, él había muerto en vida.

Y ahora, mientras se hallaba de pie sobre la barandilla que le separaba de una estrepitosa caída, sujetando con fuerza aquella cinta violeta que Nicky le había amarrado a la muñeca, ya sabía cual debía ser su destino, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía estar con ella.

Pronto podría reunirse con ella.

Juntos en la eternidad.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno esta pequeña nota es una nota aclaratoria y también de agradecimiento. El agradecimiento va para Bloody Black:_

_Muchas gracias por avisarme sobre el disclaimer y acaerca de que no estaba permitidas las líricas dentro de un escrito, algunas veces leo pero en mi afan no proceso bien lo que leo; mil gracias por el aviso. _:)

_En cuanto a lo del Flash Back, en estos momentos estoy estudiando producción de medios audiovisuales y en un taller de escritura que tuve hace poco, el profesor de comunicación social me aconsejo anunciar el Flash Back de esta manera, por lo cual con esta historia decidí hacerlo como el me había aconsejado (además que es una nota, y debo mandarle cada historia que escriba al correo). Así que luego intentaré otra forma de anunciar los flash backs de otra manera._

_Los puntos. Sí, es un pequeño defecto que tengo, tiendo a hacer demasiado uso a los puntos suspensivos, también me han regañado en el taller de escritura por eso, he intentado cambiar eso pero no he podido, estoy en proceso de mejoramiento._

_El personaje desconocido. Bueno, resulta que ella es un personje que cree hace mucho tiempo, pero no he podido darle una buena introducción al mundo de Harry Potter; en la próxima historia, intentaré explicar un poco más sobre quién es esta chica, por ahora solo diré que es la hija de Sirius Black, y otro personaje que también inventé de nombre Danielle McKnight, amiga de Lily Evans y esposa de Sirius Black. No prometo nada pero intentaré explicar mejor esta situación en otra historia._


End file.
